


Superjump into my heart

by CEOofnobodyasked



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, F/F, Fighting Racism, Fluff, Pearlina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEOofnobodyasked/pseuds/CEOofnobodyasked
Summary: The time has come for Pearl and Marina to announce their engagement to the world, the only problem is the world doesn't even know they are dating, or lesbians.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 32





	Superjump into my heart

Pearl had never been nervous before an event before, be it a Splatfest announcement, the results, or a concert she hadn’t practiced for since she and Marina had skipped rehearsal for a Salmon run. Today was different though, today Pearl was terrified.

Marina and Pearl had been a thing for almost two years at this point, since before they even started hosting Inkopolis news, but the record company had been adamant about keeping the relationship under wraps. Having the two freshest idols in Inkopolis be *gasp* lesbians might lower sales numbers, not that Pearl thought that those customers were any loss anyway. 

Only after the two of them officially became engaged, did the record label reluctantly agree to making the relationship. Pearl starred at the door of her dressing room, wondering if it would be a good time to surprise Marina in her dressing room. Just like she had done two months prior. 

She planned on saving the Proposal for Christmas, but after the banter they shared on air while announcing the Friends vs Family Splatfest, she couldn’t bear to wait any longer. Once they were off air, and Pearl had changed to more Casual clothing, she realized that she couldn’t wait any longer. 

The words she had said as she pulled out the peridot ring and got on one knee still rang in her ears. “Rina, I wasn’t kidding or anything when I said as Off the Hook we were family back there.” Her face was turning so pink from how fast her hearts were racing, she was afraid ink would come dripping out of her nose. “What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want us to just be girlfriends, I want you to be a member of my family. Marina Ida, will you marry me.”

She spun the Rose Quartz engagement ring Marina had bought her, as she smiled at the memory. She may have kept staring at it until it was time to start the show, if a knock on the door didn’t pull her out of her daydream. “Come in,” she yelled loud enough for whoever If it was the producer trying to chicken out of today's performance she swore to cod…

“Oh, I hope this isn’t a bad time or anything Pearlie,” Marina said softly as she came through the door. This face the first time Pearl had seen Marina’s special outfit for this performance. It was very similar to her normal outfit, except the Black color had been swapped out for red, with the lights around the skirt giving off a pink tinge, and her tentacles were a light shade of pink. 

Despite all the colors, Marina’s outfit looked beautiful, and just knowing they would be performing on stage together made Pearl less self conscious about her own, equally tacky outfit. Pearl didn’t have any idea why Marina was so insistent they wore that specific color palette, but no amount of pleading and PR talk could get her out of it. Despite her reservations about the outfit, Pearl campaigned for it just as hard, even if she didn’t understand the importance of the outfit if Marina was happy she was happy. 

“Rina, anytime with you is a good time,” Pearl giggled. Just the sight of her fiance’s beautiful face made her happy beyond words. 

Marina looked down at her with tears in her eyes, “Pearl, I’m so excited for this concert. We might get some backlash, but I really think we will be making history and making a big step to making inkopolis more inclusive.” 

Everything Marina had just said was true, but Pearl still couldn;t help but be afraid of the worst case scenario, them getting kicked off Inkopolis News due to the backlash, but they wouldn’t do that right? All previous newscasters had left voluntarily, if not all under the best of terms with each other. 

Before either of them could say anything else, Damien, their stage manager, yelled out through the door, “Come on girls, the show starts in fifteen minutes!” 

Pearl scowled as she pushed herself up out of her seat, time to get this gig over with… Before she could take one step Marina offered her hand, Pearl grabbed it with a sense of relief, she wasn’t going to be alone on stage. It was her and Rina against the universe. 

***

Pearl caught her breath as she hit the stage. It had been her idea to begin this concert with a superjump splashdown. She was right, her and Marina using the Splashdown in the opening, covering their sides of the stage with purple and pink looked awesome. Though it did force her to spend a second getting her bearings before starting the show. 

Why can’t I get right into it, she grumbled to herself. She could superjump into ambushes and still come out on top, so why was she having trouble with something so mundane. As soon as she could see Marina had landed in the corner of her eye she started the routine. 

“Y’all feelin fresh out there?” Pearl hollered, pointing her hand to the sky.  
“We’re Off the Hook coming at you LIVE from Starfish Mainstage!” Yelled Marina so she waved to the crowd. 

“And we welcome you to a VERY special Valentine's day concert!” They shouted in unison. 

The crowd cheered eagerly yelling their names, it didn’t take much to make their concert crowds excited. Seeing everyone’s eager faces filled Pearl with a determination she hadn’t had since she had saved the world with her Princess Canon. 

“Let’s begin then with a song that’s been topping the charts all over Inkopolis, Nasty Majesty!” Pearl screamed excitedly. 

***

All of the usual song performances had gone flawlessly. While Pearl was having a blast performing them eventually the time came to unveil their new song. The song had been such a closely guarded secret not even Pearl’s own parents had been told about it. 

“Come into the light, I’ll shoot for the sky!” They sang in unison as the song came to a close. The crowd stared at them intently, they always announced their final songs ahead of time, and there had been no such announcement. 

Pearl’s nerves hit her at full voice as she began the speech she had prepared for the occasion. She forced her nervousness into the back of her mind, this was the night she had been preparing for all year.

“Ten years ago, a marriage between two girls would have been unimaginable. Four years ago, an Octoling allowed to walk the streets of Inkopolis would’ve been unimaginable. To this day, there have been no marriages on record between any inklings or Octolings in Inkopolis, let alone and inkling and an Octoling of the same gender.” Pearl’s voice began to break, while she had rehearsed the speech hundreds of times, she couldn’t help but get emotional.

Sensing her fiance’s distress Marina picked up the speech for her. “We are proud to announce that us Off the Hook, are going to be the very first Inkling and Octoling marriage in Inkopolis.” 

The usual cheering or mumbling in the crowd was dead silent. 

Five long seconds passed, before the crowd exploded into cheers. Pearl was half convinced nobody would hear their new song because they had all gone deaf, due to all the noise. Finally they quieted down enough for her to continue with the prepared speech. 

“So to celebrate the occasion, we’ve prepared a very song.” Pearl called out as she firmly grasped Marina’s hand and leaned in for a kiss. There was a little hesitation on Marina’s end before she leaned forward and planted her lips on the Inkling’s. The kiss wasn’t part of the plan. 

The crowd once again erupted into chaos. Requiring more waiting time before they could start the song. “This is off the hook with our brand new track, ‘The Girl on Mount Nantai!’”

***

Pearl woke up to the sound of birds singing outside her window. Instinctively she reached out to hold onto Marina’s sleeping form. She was fully awake, but she didn’t want to be away from Marina for even a second, nor did she want to wake her up. So she reached over to grab her phone off her nightstand, maybe there had been some interesting news they would report on later. 

To Pearl’s surprise (and delight,) everywhere she looked was an article about her and Marina. Everywhere she looked there were news articles offering their support for the relationship, and some going as far as to call Pearl and Marina some of the most important social reformers of the decade. 

After Pearl had seen just about every news article that had come out since they started performing yesterday, she decided to check the Splatboard. Surely there she could get a good gauge on public opinion. As expected, every single post on her feed was inklings and octolings all across inkopolis reacting to the engagement. With the occasional Inkling surprised that Marina was an Octoling.

While there were still nasty messages, there always were, they were all drowned in the overwhelming support she had been receiving on all sides. Even Captain Cuttlefish, the guy who wanted to splat Marina just for being an Octoling, and brought up her past in hopes of turning them against each other,had nothing but positive things to ay about the pair. 

Pearl laid her phone down, it looked like everyone had been worried over nothing after all. She was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice Marina waking up until she had already planted a kiss on Pearls cheek.  
“They like us, RIna, they aren’t going anywhere.” Pearl whispered. 

Before Marina could answer her phone rang, annoyed she leaned over to check it. Pearl looked over to see her fiance’s phone, it was their manager again. Marina declined the call. If he wanted to talk to them he could talk during business hours, Pearl thought. 

They didn’t get to enjoy the silence much longer though, because not getting the hint he had sent them a voicemail. “The Girl on Mount Nantai has already topped monthly sales charts. It’s the quickest and fastest success you’ve had since Ebb and Flow-” Marina shut off her phone, the voice mail would inevitably end with a bunch of advertisers requesting them, and having to listen to a joyless lecture about maximizing profits. 

She smiled up at Pearl, saying softly “What did I tell you Pearlie, we made an important step, not just for us, but for everyone.” 

Before Pearl could respond her phone rang again, it was the PR manager. Without hesitation Pearl turned her phone back and turned her attention back to her fiance. Money was important, but in the end love always won out.


End file.
